Infinity War Rants
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: My thoughts after watching Infinity War. I am going to talk about characters, their roles and and their development through these movies till INFINITY WAR and some really awesome references made in the movie. This is by far my favourite Avengers film. Do I have to say SPOILER ALERT?
1. Peter Parker

**Do I have to say SPOILER ALERT?**

* * *

First of all, Peter Parker's death took the longest time. I think its because of his accelerated healing powers. Death took over him like it took over others and when it did, his healing powers tried to reverse it. But it didn't help. He only had to face his death for longer time.

Secondly, out of all the characters dying Peter was the only person to react and panic when he died. At first I thought that it was because he is a kid unlike the others and was scared. But giving it a second thought it came up in my mind that Peter was actually the only one among all the people who actually knew what was coming. All others had only realised that they were about to die when when they were almost half way through it. But Peter was aware about it a few moments before it started and that's because because of his spider senses. But at that moment he knew he could do nothing about it. No wonder he panicked like the teenager he is! .

Secondly, I don't think this death was too painful. At least not as much as the others like Gamora or Vision. The ones who died didn't seem to be in pain. But again, spider senses enable Peter to sense and feel things at least 10 time more intensely. He said he was feeling sick and stubled on Tony crying and saying "I don't wanna go." He surely was more affected than the others. He was in more pain than anyone else!

* * *

 **Woah, this was a load off. Yes, I need to write to feel better in any situation. I published it so that you all can share your thoughts too. Comment and give hearts so that you stay updated about the next chapter.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE TONY STARK.(THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!)**


	2. Tony Stark

**Tony Stark's character is probably my favourite in MCU. I could go pages about his character arc and actually even make a person who hasn't seen the movie fall in love with him. But since this is only about Infinity War, I'm not going to talk much about the previous movies.**

* * *

Like Yeinsen said in the very first Iron Man film, Tony is a "person who has everything but nothing." That's where I knew I was going to fall in love with this character. There was something so real about his character that others never had. Its his flaws that make him so believeable as a character.

Tony Stark, a MIT graduate who is now one of the richest of the world finds himself in a life or death situation when he is abducted and told to create his weapons for terrorists to be able to use them against the US. Tony being the presumptuous man he is, decides to build an armored suit that will help him escape and return back home. Before Tony is put in this life or death situation, he is beyond cocky and uses his heart for all the wrong reasons, but after meeting a man who saves his life he is told to not waste his life. Returning home, Tony realizes his weapons are very harmful and he doesn't want to continue making them but wants to rebuild and improve his armor suit to become Iron Man. I kind of miss the old Tony. The one who wore expensive suits and watches and was proud of who he is. Today Tony dreads being himself. Why can't he be happy?

So jumping to Infinity War.

In the very first scene we see Tony and Pepper having a conversation where Tony talks about his dream where he saw that he and Pepper were actually having a child, a son and they named him Morgan. **(A/N: I find that extremely adorable!)** It is evident in this scene that Tony wants to live a humbled life and wants to get settled up with Pepper and have a family. **(A/N : We know that since Homecoming)** Of course he is tired of everything! But one thing that still hasn't left him (which has also become one of his character defining traits) is his anxiety. He seems to be worried. He seems to sense the approaching danger(i.e. Thanos). His instincts tell him that something big and horrible is coming. That is what forced him to create Ultron. Though that attempt didn't end up well, none of us can deny Tony had best intentions.

But after what happened during Ultron, Tony is perhaps scared of creating another SHIELD for the war thinking it might back fire again. But one can't sit idle. What if another alien army charges earth and this time they are stronger? And what if we didn't make a backup plan even though we had the technology and the brains (Tony's brain) to resist it? Whom would we blame then? Of course, we have that one person. ANTHONY EDWARD STARK. All that might have come up in his mind. Moreover Tony has self assigned himself the task of protecting the people of the earth. He thinks it is his and ONLY his responsibility. He must have been that spoilt son of a rich father. But we shouldn't forget that people learn from their experiences. And when he was exposed to one such experience, he changed. He wants to reverse whatever mistakes he has ever done. How many people do that? **(A/N : Sometimes I wanna grab him and say "That's enough. You've done enough, MORE THAN ENOUGH. We love you for that!)** Coming back to the point, all these forced Tony to end up putting that nano-tech on his chest. He wants to live a normal life, but he can't. He can't when he is Iron Man burdened up with the responsibiliteis of the world.

I wasn't too fond of Pepperony until the last few movies. Pepper had left Tony after Ultron. Honestly, we can't blame her. It has to be terrifying to know that you are always under threat. Who doesn't want a break? But she came back. And she seems to be more understanding. **(A/N : Actually she is the only person who understands him.)** Like all normal people, she doesn't approve of surgically putting an armour on his chest. But she doesn't react this time like she did previously. She has that look that says "I'm with you till the end of the line."

Tony calls his nanotech armour as the worst case measure. A backup plan, just in case "there is a moster in the closet instead of shirts." **(A/N : Just don't forget to appreciate how Tony and Pepper were completing eachother's sentences in this scene. It was adorable and soooooo cute!?)**

When Pepper learns that Tony was in that Q ship she exclaims with a "Not again!" and asks him to comeback though she know he wouldn't. It kind of hurts to know that this conversation of Tony and Pepper wasn't complete. What if he doesn't return this time?

Tony quickly plans to bait Thanos by drawing him to Titan so that they don't have to fight him on earth. He knew his worst nightmare was about to come true and he would do anything to resist it. Not matter what it takes! Their plan was working if it wasn't Starlord. **(A/N : Again, I don't blame him. I'd write about that when I write about Starlord.)**

Its quite shocking to learn that Thanos knows Tony and when Tony asks him how he knows him he replies by saying "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge." I loved that dialogue! He actually goes toe to toe while fighting Thanos and MAKES HIM BLEED. No wonder, like Steve said, Tony is the EARTH'S BEST DEFENDER.

Marvel actually had us on our hips. We all thought that Tony was about to die ones when he dropped a (fucking) planet on him and second when he stabbed him. **(A/N : I won't lie. I really felt so sick in that scene. And not to forget that really strange sounding whimper that I gave out. I thought he would die! Thank god everyone was so occupied with the film they didn't care to notice me! Yeah, the whole theater went dead silent in that scene.)** But Doctor Strange saved him. That just makes my belief firmer that Tony would play a huge role in Avengers 4. **(A/N : We'll talk about that later.)** We could see that expression of despair in his face. Tony didn't want Strange to give away the time stone. He would rather die! Strange might have seen something in the future but Tony doesn't know it! Of course he ends up blaming himself for the death of the half of the universe.

Lets talk about that last scene. ( **THE FUCKING LAST SCENE!? ﾟﾘﾭ** **?)** Tony said that in homecoming that if something happens to Peter, he would blame himself for it. And we see that happen. He watches helplessly as everyone on the planet vanishes. But it was heart breaking to watch Peter vanish and turn into ash while Tony hold him. **(A/N : This was a real hug btw!?)** "You're alright." he tries to assure but even he know that he wasn't sure about what he was saying. But it was more heart breaking when you remembered the first Tony Stark scene. He wanted a son. He ends up losing the closest he have to one. Peter Parker. But that isn't the worst part, the worst part is that he blames himself for it.

* * *

 **So there's everything that came up in my mind about Tony Stark. Hope you guys like it.**

 **And the ones who are reading, please comment! And give me hearts!**

 **AND THE ONES WHO ARE TAKING MY STUFF AND POSTING THEM ON INSTAGRAM. I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM IF YOU DO, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME CREDITS FOR MY STUFF BECAUSE I DESERVE THEM. ITS AN EARNEST REQUEST. MY INSTAGRAM PROFILE NAME IS fangirlingandfanfictions**

 **Stay updated for the next chapter.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	3. Steve Rodgers

Appearance wise, Steve Rodgers is the character which has undergone the maximum change. We all know that is actually the Nomad look from the comics, though it has never been mentioned as so in the film.

Don't forget cap's entry! The whole theatre had turned into a football stadium when he made his first appearance in the film!

Like in the comics, in the movie, (though not addressed directly) Cap has lost hope from the government. His dialogue in the film where he says that he is "way past following orders" proves that.

The movie tries to deal with a lot of plots all together. That's the reason why various subplots (some being my favourites) have only been touched. Stony being one such topic. When Tony gets into that Q-ship and the news flash shows that he went missing Steve says, "Earth just lost its greatest defender." This is were we need to stop and think back. Back in Age Of Ultron, though Steve knew that Tony created Ultron with the best in interest, but he believed that it was the result of Tony's habit of not thinking things through. Not realizing that it was Tony's anxiety attacking, he tried to explain him that "Everytime someone tries to end a war before it starts, innocent people die." like the 'Old Man' of the team he is!

Even in Civil War he considered Tony's decision to sign the Sokovia accords as wrong. He still does, no doubt about that. But somewhere it seems that he gets a hint of Tony's anxiety. He seems to realize that why the man who ones said "Following's not my style" chose to follow this time. Now he respects his decision and knows that from Tony's point of view, he was right. **(A/N : And can I please say that when he said "Earth just lost its greatest defender." his facial expression kind of makes me feel that he misses Tony and regrets not making up with him.)** He misses everything about the avengers that's why he calls the avengers facility "HOME".

Steve kind of have lost hope, I don't know if its from the people or himself. Though I go with the second choice. Never for ones in the whole freaking movie does anyone call him "Captain America". In fact, when Grooy says "I am Groot." he replies by saying "I am Steve Rodgers." and not "I am Captain America". Even the Star from his suit is gone. (Don't forget he had removed the Avengers logo from his suit in Civil War.) **(A/N : Anyone else thinks Steve is just reacting like a teenager tearing removing things from life that reminds him of the past? Sorry.)**

The ending though broke my heart. We know Steve regrets the present condition of his relation with Tony but somehow we do feel happy that at least he has Bucky with him. **(A/N : Did anyone notice the smile on both of their faces when they meet in Wakanda, as if, "I don't care if the world ends today, at least we have each other!"? ﾟﾘﾂ** **)** But when Bucky disintegrates Steve helplessly just looks at him. Cap loses the little bit of happiness he was left with.

* * *

 **Sorry this took time. I had been too busy with my other fic that I didn't get time to write this.**

 **Bye till then.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	4. Loki

**_"...what the world fails to realize is a villain is just a victim whose story hasn't been told"_**

 ** _-_** ** _The Land of Stories_**

* * *

Purest character arc? Yeah it definitely is!

We have to agree, the last two MCU movies have done Loki's character justice. When _Ragnarok_ begins, Loki is still running Asguard in Odin-disguise, and very obviously playing his hand by staging elaborate theatrical tributes to honor his own sacrifices. **(A/n : Loved that scene?)** Despite his ego, Loki has managed to run a very peaceful Asgard from the shadows. Until now. While Ragnarokis absolutely Thor's story first, the small flashes of Loki storyline show one of the biggest changes of a character in the MCU.

Thor Ragnarok is about the development of the relationship between Thor and Loki as brothers. Thor has evolved, matured, and grown and Loki, in a way, is still stuck in his challenges of the past. Hiddeleston in one of his press tour had said this about Loki, that, let me quote, "the opposite of love is not hate but indifference." So the idea that Thor might be indifferent to Loki is troubling for him, because that's a defining feature of who his character is. _I don't belong in the family; my brother doesn't love me; I hate my brother._ The idea that his brother's like, "Yeah, whatever," it's an interesting development. This insecurity of Loki is actually the proof that Loki actually is desperate to be a part of that family, to be Thor's equal, to be loved and not pitied. And because of past incidents and Odin's differentiation between his sons, Loki is convinced that its not possible unless he is related to them by blood.

This is all perfectly encapsulated in a mid-movie scene when Thor suggests Loki should simply follow his own self-serving darkness. Thor knows Loki has good in him, but time and time again Loki has turned against his brother. Thor, in no way offering a challenge or redemption, suggests they both know Loki will ALWAYS BE EVIL UNTIL HE FINDS A REASON TO CHANGE FROM WITHIN.

The idea of fixing Loki has been replaced by a dismissive gesture that Loki should just attempt to find something, anything, that will make him happy. It also represents Thor washing his hands off his brother and responsibility he feels for Loki's choices, but simultaneously EXTENDING THE KIND OF LOVE FOR LOKI THAT NO LONGER ASKS FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN.

In an interview, Hiddleston explained that Loki understands he can't just be the mischievous prankster and hope to get by.

"He has to deal with the consequences of, like, 'Oh shit – I started something here,'" Hiddleston said. **(A/n : See? I have done a lot of research for this!)**

As Hiddleston said, Loki is still battling his past. Thor's version of adulthood is moving forward, and Loki has to grow up — one way or another. Thor's refusal to weigh in on Loki's future is far more painful than getting slammed into the ground repeatedly by a furious Hulk.

The Marvel Cinematic Universe has finally reached a point where Loki has run several different realms at various points in his professional mischief career, but has also experienced the defeat of a villain and the sacrifice of a hero. As a character, he's experienced each type of win and loss, but keeps winding up in exactly the same place. There's a real nihilism in trying to be a trickster god in this world, and Loki is finally at a breaking point.

The end of Thor : Ragnarok though gives Loki the chance to live the life, have the brother he deserves. Quickly reminding you all, the scene where Thor says "I would have hugged you if you were here." and throws something at him while Loki catches it and says with a smile (which I think is the purest smile in the entire of the nine realms) "I'm here." That scene showed that Loki had finally found out the reason to change. He had Thor, as the brother he deserved and he was to help him rule Asguard.

Destiny though, had dire plans for him.

 **(A/n : MCU has decided that they won't let my boys be happy! *cries in the corner*)**

Thanos attacks.

I know there are soooooo many theories going around that Loki actually didn't die, he had a disguise etc etc. But, as much as painful it is, I'ld like to stick to the idea that Loki actually died in Infinity War. Now don't come and hit me! But think about it, Loki has already died and returned so many times. I think its going to be really cheesy to bring him back ones again. But the fact that MCU killed Loki, one of my damn favs, within the first five minutes hurts me. And the fact is, Loki was actually choked to death, Thanos snapped his neck and he bled through his mouth, while Loki tried to attack one of the most powerful beings of the universe with what, a butter knife? That's what pissed me off! Russo brothers, Loki definitely deserved a better death, Loki should have got a chance to team up with the avengers, he should have died knowing that people respect him for the sacrifice he did to save the universe. But, then again, here's a consolation, Loki did it because he knew he had no other choice. Half of the Asguardians were deported in another ship and the remaining half to which they belongs, as Thanos believed, were destined to die. Loki attacked Thanos, even though he knew he might not be able to walk out of it alive, as the last attempt to save his brother Thor. Did you notice his expression when Thanos was torturing Thor? Not to mention, the moment where he calls himself 'Odinson', was the stage where Loki had completely changed. Loki Laufyson Odinson, loves Thor and would die for him. And that's exactly what he did! That's kind of the last stage of maturity of his character arc. And of course I had guessed the next stage would be death (only wish it wasn't that early). Other hints that Loki had truely transformed into a hero is when Loki says Thanos that, "You'll never be a GOD." which kindof suggests that Loki has gained a status of the true GOD, which he definitely is, and is NO more a villain. Another such hint is when he quotes Tony by saying "We have a hulk." Why else would he quote an avenger? **(** ** _Loki is an avenger._** **Chant with me.** ** _Loki is an AVENGER!)_**

PS : Here's something that is going to haunt you the coming few days. The last thing that Thor ever said to Loki is, "You are the worst brother ever."

PPS : Don't forget that Loki has got a "More than a hero" poster for himself with marvel officially confirming that he definitely is a hero!

* * *

 **Here's the update. I know it took long. Sorry. I had been busy with my other fics. But here I am, back. Tell me what you think about this chapter.** **DO YOU AGREE WITH ME THAT LOKI HAS DIED? I'D LOVE TO LISTEN TO YOUR POINT OF VIEWS AND ARGUMENTS.**

 **Comment and heart!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	5. Thor

My boy Hemsworth did it this time! Thor rocked in infinity war!

Okay, I should probably calm down and jump to the main part.

I wasn't too fond of Thor as a character in the first two films. But that's nothing against Hemsworth's abilities, as those first two Thor movies had problems with being too serious for his character, leaving the third to over correct just a little in the way of comedy. But finally, Infinity War has managed to take Thor's character and turn him into a well-balanced character, getting him the trophy of the Most Improved Avenger in the film and in Infinity War, Marvel gets Thor just right.

While the character has always been a fun inclusion in the _Avengers_ lineup, making wisecracks in-between hammer throws, Thor as an individual has not always been that captivating of a person, at least beyond his hammer-wielding abilities. That began to change with Thor Ragnarok, but it really hits home not too long after Infinity War opens its action, with Thor not only being forced to faced down the loss of his species, but also the departure of his friend, Heimdall, and his adopted brother, Loki. So, by the end of the cold open for this third _Avengers_ movie, we see the prince of Asgard beginning a journey of introspection that's been long overdue.

After seeing the man who could swing a hammer and save the world lose everything between Thor Ragnarok and Avengers : Infinity War's opening moments, to see Chris Hemsworth get to actually break all of that down on screen is a damned treat. We still get some fantastic moments of humor, especially with Thor triggering some massive insecurity with Star-Lord and a sense of awe with the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy, but the real meat of Thor's quest is in his quest for a Thanos killer on the planet of Nidavellir.

The quest itself is Thor's way of trying to build himself back up after the most devastating losses, and Hemsworth is most certainly game for that. Watching him talk things out with Rocket Raccoon, 'What more could I lose?', was a quiet moment that pays off in the best way possible when he ultimately forges and uses Stormbreaker. I have to say, its actually painful to watch him, though in a humorous exchange, share about his losses to the Guardians.

After losing everything, Thor is severely desperate to get back in the saddle and be a hero again to avenge his people, his friend and his brother, only this time it's not out of youthful impulse. Paying close attention to his conversation with Rocket, you can see a bit more of the age and wisdom in his person, particularly due to the fact that Thor seems to have adopted more of the tone and mannerisms of Odin. We've seen the son become the father, and now he is ready to become the hero he was always meant to be.

All of this character development crystallizes in the moment when he himself holds open the iris of Eitri's forge, as he's ready to give everything in a last ditch effort to defeat Thanos. And yet, MCU manages to crack quite a few laughable jokes even in such intense scenes of character developments. It's a revenge quest, most certainly, but rather than being blindly driven to succeed through an emotional fog, Thor seems to have learned the lessons he should have learned throughout all of his time in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. There's no subpar romance to distract him, nor is his journey an overly colorful gag-fueled spectacle. It's the birth of a true hero, forged in pain and sacrifice.

Seeing Thor evolve into the character he's become in Infinity War has finally proven that the last son of the Asgardian dynasty is someone that has more depth than most fans have given him credit for. Fulfilling the more dramatic promise that's always been hinted at with the character, the team behind this monumental film have given Chris Hemsworth material in the MCU that's finally used the acting chops he's expressed in films outside of his tenure in the comic realm. That alone has us anxious to see how that development pays off in Avengers 4.


	6. Natasha Romanoff

Hollywood's getting better when it comes to the whole women-in-action-movies thing. But 2012 though, was long ago to be the dark ages…because Black Widow is a bit of a cypher. We still don't have a stand alone Black Widow movie.

We meet Black Widow briefly in _Iron Man 2_ , but beyond the fact that she can break men in half between her mighty thighs and can be a super-awesome secret agent when she wants to be, we don't have a lot of Black Widow backstory. We only get really meaty character development of her's in Capitan America : The Winter Soldier. Here, she's doing the job as a SHIELD undercover operative, called in for her finesse in dealing with superheroic types. Right off the bat, we know that she's loyal. SHIELD is everything for her, and though she covers it up in plenty of cynical snark, she'll cheerfully go to her death for the sake of the organization and its mission.

That just leaves the 'why?',as in, "Why would she be so freaking loyal?" Well, we don't know much about her background, but we do know her loyalty is a fairly recent development.

Or, as she puts it to Loki while she's interrogating him. " _Before I worked for SHIELD, I… well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for. Or on."_

That's no mistake. The character actually started out as a villain in the Marvel Comics and became a heroine only after a serious change of heart. The Avengers shows us just enough of that to know that it's true.

It's especially interesting because she's supposed to be an ace undercover agent, able to assume any identity she wants. She's super-skilled at presenting the face she wants to.

We're not sure how much of it is true…in fact, she might not even be sure anymore.

Nevertheless, she goes out and does the job, because she believes that it ultimately does right, for the world, and for her. She tells Hawkeye that as he struggles to recover from her past. _I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out._

She's more compromised than the others, but she also knows what evil can do. She's learned the tricks of the villain trade, but now she's decided to use her knowledge of the Big Bad to fight for the Big Good.

Infinity War though was a huge wastage from the character point of view of Black Widow. The only change that we see in her is her hair. If you have read the Infinity War prelude comic, then you'll know that Nat along with Steve had been hunting down small terrorist organizations. But they are still haven't given her any character defining moment. All we know that she is still, though being hunted down by Ross, is working for the good of the people.

In the movie, we watch all the characters loose at least one person who is important to them, except Natasha. We don't even know who is the person who is important to her. Bruce? He survives. Clint? We don't know yet, but I got a feeling (and of course there are Avengers 4 set pictures) that he survived. Nick? Well he did ash away! Maybe he is a dad-kind-of figure to her! Getting back to the point, we really didn't get any Black Widow character development in Infinity War.

* * *

 **So here's Chapter 6 : Natasha Romanoff. She one of the original six and the first female superhero. I believe her character deserves more. Can't wait for the black widow movie to come out!**

 **What are your thoughts on Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff? Tell me in your comments!**

 **I'm going to do Bruce Banner next.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	7. Bruce Banner

The Hulk's story arc was certainly bizarre and weird. It was so different than what fans originally perceived it to be it made the comic book nerds watching the movie scratch their heads in confusion. He was portrayed a tad bit different and his character arc sounded a bit extreme. Why was that? Every character had a story arc that helped it develop forward while Hulk's made him step backward. Why did Marvel Change the Hulks' story arc in the movie?!

Since Disney does not wholly own the rights to the Hulk (all thanks to Universal Studios), Marvel Studios can only use Bruce Banner as a supporting character in the MCU movies. The Hulk's character development began as a trilogy of sorts, as said by Mark Ruffalo who plays Bruce Banner in Infinity War. The trilogy began with Thor: Ragnarok which focused on the Hulk persona. Infinity War was the second part which focused more on Bruce Banner than the Hulk. Avengers 4 will be the trilogy's culmination, focusing on both the personas coming to terms as separate entities occupying the same body. He is undergoing a transformation in the MCU. The only problem is – the direction the transformation is taking is erratic as hell.

Hulk was the one in control throughout Thor: Ragnarok. Bruce heardly remembers anything of the two years he spent as the Hulk in Sakaar when he transformed back to his human form. But in Infinity War, after Bruce transforms back to the Hulk, he remembers his fight with the Mad Titan vividly, with every little detail. What could be the explanation for that? Well I don't think Marvel made a mistake herr cause they are normally very specific about these little details. Maybe it was because he so traumatized by Thanos' fists that his memories of the event bled into the Bruce Banner.

Avengers Infinity war humanized the Hulk. It showed genuine signs of emotions. Hulk is somewhat of a child while Bruce is the adult. The Hulk follows a 'Hulk Smash' attitude while Banner approaches a problem logically and rationally. When the Hulk saw Surtur and Abomination, the Hulk's first instinct was to beat the shit out of both. Banner has always been scared of what he could do as the Hulk, so he stays afraid of himself and others his whole life. But in Infinity War, when the he refuses to come out, Banner takes charge. He dons the Hulkbuster and goes into battle, even defeating a member of the Black Order.

Now, speaking of Bruce Banner, there is one very significant character that took place in the course of Thor : Ragnarok and Infinity War. Bruce isn't afraid of transforming into the hulk. He isn't scared of the fact that he might not turn back to Bruce Banner again. He knows that when odds play, he has to take up the responsibility of an Avenger.

And the small part where we see the hulk replying to Bruce gives us an idea that Bruce and Hulk are somehow two different souls in one human body. Now that's a really interesting plot for marvel to play with!

After all this, there is just one question that arises. Why did Heimdall choose the Hulk and not Thor to be sent to earth? Is it because Heimdall might have foreseen that Thor needed a new weapon to unleash his complete strength and there was no use of him to be on earth without stormbreaker. But could he have known that Thor would survive there when Thanos completely destroys the place? Maybe there some other reason to send the hulk back to earth instead of Thor. Tell me what you think about this through your comments.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's the new chapter! Please tell me through your comments what you think about it. I'd 'larbe' to know what you guys think.**

 **Gonna do the next update really soon. Stay connected.**

 **Jason Hunter : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I know you might want to read Thanos' characterization because his character is quite complex unlike other villains. But I was actually thinking that I would do all the heros first and then write Thanos in the end because I am expecting it to be longer than the others and will need longer time to write. Hope you understand. Stick with me I'm going to update this sooner now.**

 **MarvelNutcase : I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing. Like you asked. The top five female SHIELD agents are Natasha, Peggy, Hill, Quake and Sharon. Special mention - AIDA. :)**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	8. Clint Barton

Clint is the character who has changed the most in Infinity War. He doesn't care about the people and Avengers anymore. That's why he didn't come to fight alongside Cap. CLINT BARTON JAS CHANGED.

* * *

 **What, you didn't see that coming?**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	9. Wanda Maximoff

**TERRIBLY ANGSTY AUTHOR'S NOTE WARNING!**

 **I JUST WATCHED INFINITY WAR AGAIN, (ACTUALLY I WATCHED IT TWO TIMES ALREADY) AND I NOTICED, I THE LAST SCENE, WHERE TONY IS CRADLING HIS HAND WITH ASHED OUT PETER PARKER ON IT, HE ACTUALLY LETS A TEAR DROP FLOW DOWN! AND NOW I FELL WORSE THAN WHAT I WAS FEELING AFTER WATCHING INFINITY WAR FOR THE FIRST TIME! I SWEAR, IF MARVEL DOESN'T LET TONY STARK SMILE FOR AT LEAST ONES BEFORE HE DIES, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE AND THEN MYSELF! WHY IS A HAPPY TONY STARK TOO MUCH TO ASK?!**

* * *

Is it wrong to consider her the most PoWErFuL aVeNGeR? Nah! She, from my point of view, surely is the most powerful avenger!

Lets trace her story from the beginning, back from Age Of Ultron where is was introduced, Wanda was introduced along with Pietro her brother. She seemed to have exceeded her brother's powers as Ultron clearly states that while Pietro can physically hurt the Avengers, Wanda can 'tear them from within.' We even get a glimpse of that when we see her unleash her full powers when Pietro dies and blast off all the Ultron bots around her. Pain unleashed her full strength. But also, all through the movies, Wanda needs someone as her mentor to help her through the course. She hates being alone after all the deaths she has seen in her life. In the beginning it was Pietro who literally stuck with her in AoU. In the battle Hawkeye had to give her a pep talk, "babysits" her, when she was panicking because of the Ultron bots.

In civil war, she gets Vision who keeps her accompanied while she stays in Tony's house arrest and then there's Hawkeye who makes her understand that she has to get out to get rid of her fears regarding her powers.

In Avengers : Infinity War though, the directors make it clear that Wanda isn't alone at all when Natasha says "She's not alone" when Proxima Midnight says that she would die alone in vain. So, I think, it is save to assume that Natasha is Wanda's new mentor. **(A/N : She's so lucky isn't she?)**

In this movie, we also see Vision and Wanda in a romantic relationship, probably the first emotional relationship she has after the death of her brother and we know from the dialogues that they are pretty close to each other.

But destiny always has plans against her. To stop Thanos from wiping up half the universe someone has to destroy the mind stone, and Wanda is the only one who has the power to do that. But by doing that, she would also kill Vision, the only person, or more accurately, an android whom she has grown exceedingly close to. In the beginning she refuses and even asks Vision not to go back to Tony because she knew the mind stone had been warning him about some danger, here Thanos, that is about to arrive. Here we clearly know that, no matter what, Vision is always her first priority.

The Black Order too doesn't underestimate hed. They only invade Shuri's lab when she gets out in the field.

Even though she loves Vision, when time comes she realises what the right thing is to do no matter how much doing that would hurt her and she does that. This scene is entertaining to watch. She tries to destroy the stone with one hand while holds Thanos away by the other at a time when Thanos was wielding 5 stones already. At that point of time, Thanos was able to defeat Tony, Peter, Strange, the Guardians, Cap and Bruce in the Hulk-buster suit. Yet she is able to hold him back while she destroys the mind stone, and with it, the only one who means the world to her. She's stronger than what we thought her to be. And marvel is surely going to give us more of Scarlett Witch.

Also, even though she holds back Thanos and destroys the mind stone and proves to be one among the strongest avengers Thanos approaches her and calls her "My Child". This again reminds me of Hawkeye's babysitting comment back in Age Of Ultron, and is actually a reminder to us of the old scared Wanda and points out to her character development.

* * *

 **There it is, the character analysis of Wanda maximoff. I have to say, I wasn't too fond of her till Civil War. Infact, I kind of hated her for messing up with Tony's mind in AoU and for not realizing that Tony, though in a rough way(again, I won't say 'wrong way'), was trying to protect her in Civil War. But this movie really did its job, and I end up loving Wanda Maximoff!**

 **Did you get the movie yet? I already have watched it twice in a span of 24 hours and I don't know how long it would be until I get enough of it! God, is there anyone out there like me who gets goosebumps even while watching the movie for the second and even the third time?! My mom probably thinks I'm crazy!**

 **Anyways, I am only going to write about the mainstream character. Which means, I wont include characters like Okoye or Shuri here, because I really don't think there's enough to write on them. So if you guys want me to write about some specific character, comment it down so that I get enough time to think before I tyoe it down and then publish it.**

 **So, bye till then!**

 **Don't forget to comment what you think about this chapter and do tell me if you think I missed anything! I actually love to discuss the movies with you all!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	10. Bucky Barnes

**I've added a few extra points to Tony's chapter. Stuff that I thought of later and few things that I noticed while watching the movie in digital. And the new parts are marked with '*' signs. It's important and interesting so please go and give it a read!**

* * *

James Barnes or Bucky is another among the characters that I would add to my 'not yet used' list. Actually he tops the chart. No wonder he's underappreciated! He, as a character, has a lot of potential and he can easily be more than just Cap's best pal. Even though he has been there since the First Avenger we really don't know much about his life except about his friendship with Steve.

The only thing about the his character that I find really interesting to observe is the contrast between his two identities, namely, Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes (or the White Wolf). This contrast has been partially depicted in Civil War and is again depicted in Infinity War. Bucky has been brain washed and used as a serial killer for years and he s completely aware of the fact that he is the reason behind so many deaths and he surely regrets them. Remember when in civil Tony asks him "Did you remember them?" and he replies by saying, I remember all of them." His life as Winter Soldier probably still haunts him, and that's why when he realizes what he the others are capable of doing if they get hands over the code words to activate his winter soldier mode, he decides to fall into a deep sleep from where he can't wake up by himself. He is, to an extent, still afraid that he might kill more people. But again, BUCKY IS UNDERAPPRECIATED BY THE FANS. But I seriously don't blame the fans for it. It's the studio's fault. They have hardly given any time for the character developement of Bucky or to at least to clearly show the audience how traumatizing it is to be brainwashed by hydra and living the life of a serial killer while you're a good person in your heart.

Infinity War was a good platform to show how self sacrificing Bucky could be, just to undo all the killing he has ever done. But again, tough, Infinity War is the longest running Marvel movie, it still isn't long enough to individually work on characters to highlight their character development through out. Thus, Bucky remains underappreciated and less browsed through. Just hope he gets what he deserves in future MCU films.

Anyways, can we take a moment to appreciate the fact that Bucky actually took his time to clean himself up and comb his hair because T'Challa told him that his boyfriend **(A/N : *coughs dramatically*)** was coming back?

Also I loved the scene where he picks up Rocket Raccoon and help him fire at those space dog? Hilarious wasn't it? And yeah, everyone expected that "How luchi for the arm?" joke. What I find fascinating is the fact that in the first moment he was shocked to see aliens attacking them and in the second he is fighting a war against them along side a talking Racoon and he doesn't even gets the time to process whatever weird stuff is around him.

* * *

 **That's the chapter for Bucky. I know its shorter compared to the others but like I said, he didn't have much in the whole series. I'd love to see more of him in the coming films.**

 **PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND IF MISSED OUT SOMETHING THAT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **AND WHOM DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ABOUT NEXT? LET ME KNOW CAUSE I'M KIND OF NOT SURE WHOM I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT.**

 ** _NOT RELATED BUT PLEASE READ THIS_**

 ** _Hi guys. I'm ImaginationsUnleashed, your author and like most of you all here I persue writing as a hobby. But there are a lot of other things I do, one of which is online counselling. Well, I am more like an online friend that one can talk to if you think that they don't have anyone to share their thoughts with, and you can do that without any fear of being judged. I can give you suggestions regarding a situation and I will also listen to anything you feel the need to share. All you have to do is send me a message and I'll be there to listen every time(except of course when I'm studying). The best thing about me is that I'm close to your age and maybe that's why I can understand you more than any professional and unlike a professional I would like to give you a mental support rather than analysing your mental health._**

 ** _I used to do this on Instagram but somehow my account got blocked and I haven't been able to check my DMs for a month now. So I thought I should start it here. My only intention is to help._**

 ** _Anyways, message me if you want to talk and even if you don't, help me reach out to others whom you think might need someone to talk to or maybe share my account to that I can reach out to more people. Your small effort may help someone out of depression or maybe in some cases even save their life! So this is my earnest request, don't ignore this._** ****

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Bye till then!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	11. Peter Quill

Okay this is something I wanted to write for so long. Something that everyone needs to get in their heads at this moment! You need to stop blaming Star Lord for the consequences of Infinity War. Yes, the gauntlet was nearly off but we shouldn't forget Doctor Strange said that out of fourteen million outcomes of Infinity War, there was only one that we had the chance to win, and we definitely are on that path! So chill out! *phew*

Also, remember when a few months back when some angry MCU stans attacked Chris Pratt on instagram with criticism? I mean, seriously guys? He was literally doing what was given to him in the script. Give him a damn break! Its okay to be angry on Star Lord but its definitely NOT okay take that heat out on Chris Pratt!

Okay, lets be realistic.

I was really angry when he did that. (Though that purple grape deserved to be hit far more harder than he hit him with that space gun thing). I went like, "Fucking sTop you idiotic half human! You're gonna get us all screwed up!" And indeed he did. Tony got stabbed, Vision got clawed and half the universe got ashed away.

But all these again only shows the character development that StarLord has gone through in all these years. We should have seen that coming.

Like we all know, Star Lord suffered with the extreme need of being with a family, with people he loved and cared about. He lost his mother in a very young age (in a very tragic way) and of course he wishes he said a proper goodbye. Then stayed with weird aliens which naturally made him weird too. Then he finally met the people who meant close to a family to him. The Guardians, though he would never agree, was everything he ever had. His life took a turn, he found his father and then he came to know that his father was the one who killed his mum. He had to kill him and in that process he had also lost the person who was like a father figure to him. After all that, it's quite obvious that saving Gamora (his lady love) was very important to him. It's no wonder he reacted! It's kind of the same thing that Tony did in Civil War.

Quill is impulsive by nature. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Quill unites with his long lost father Ego, a god, and for a moment enjoys the reunion. But when things take a turn and Ego hypnotizes hi and, in the process of explaining his evil plan, calmly reveals that, though it pained him, he had been the one to who put the tumour Peter's mother which eventually killed her. Suddenly, Peter snaps out of his hypnosis and blurts out, "What?!" and before even Ego could respond, Quill pulls out his space guns and shoots his father not once, not twice, but more than ten times.

Similarly, in this scene Quill does not take a moment to consider the situation. He does not consider that he is facing off with a the strongest being in the Universe at that moment. All Quill knew is that he sensed a deep and searing pain, and that he had to respond to that without hesitation, no matter what that would bring.

Also, we shouldn't forget that Quill was actually ready to sacrifice Gamora to stop Thanos, no matter how much it hurt him. He did pull the trigger to kill Gamora because he knew it was the right thing to do. That is what makes him a super hero. And his outburst makes him human. We should never forget that the only thing that makes people super-heros (and this definitely applies to the real world too) is that they choose to act for the good. But that doesn't mean that wouldn't make mistakes.

Anyways, did anyone notice the movie references made by Star Lord? In the beginning when he says "Put your mean faces on" thats actually a reference to Hemsworth's 'The Huntsman : Winter's War'. And where he raises up his fist to signal the guardians to stop, when they get to Knowhere to get the reality stone, thats a reference to his own movie 'The Jurassic World'. He use to do that to stop the raptors. No wonder Gamora didn't go left. She isn't a raptor for god's sake!

 **There's the chapter on Star Lord aka Peter Quill. I really didn't have much to say about him since we only have him in three movies with him. Hopefully we'll get more when Guardians of the Galaxy comes out! (Ooops! Spoiers, shouldn't have said that right?)**

 **ImaginationsUnleahed**


End file.
